1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of suitcases, baggage items and the like, and in particular concerns a case of the type having wheels at an edge and a handle that is extendible from the case, for drawing the case over a ground surface in the manner one might pull a handtruck.
2. Prior Art
A variety of designs exist for suitcases, including those with wheels for rolling transport across the ground or other planar support surface, and those having handles that extend to cooperate with the wheels by permitting a user to pull or push the case along on the wheels. Such suitcases are generally rectilinear in shape, both as to their outer contour and the internal container volume enclosed. Two spaced coaxial wheels are mounted externally at the comer of a lower edge of the case, i.e., between a bottom and side at a comer remote from the handle. The handle can have one or more rods that slides or telescopes from a receptacle in the case such that the handle can be retracted into the case for storage or extended from the case for use. The handle extends from the case at a different comer edge than the wheels, and typically along the same side of the case as the wheels. In the extended position, the handle provides a graspable part imparting control of the case and some leverage, permitting the user to tilt the case up onto the wheels and to steer or negotiate the case across the ground or other planar support surface, while pulling or pushing the case along on the wheels. The handle is also helpful in passing the case over obstructions such as stairs.
The handle is stored away by pushing the handle rod or rods back into their receptacles. When fully retracted, the outermost portion of the handle protrudes from the outline of the case only enough to be grasped for pulling the handle back outwardly into the extended position, e.g., protruding by the width of the graspable part of the handle. While retracted, the handle is less likely to be damaged from rough handling than when extended, and the case is made compact, for example, for storage in an overhead compartment or under the seat of an airplane or the like.
Known designs for mobile suitcases having wheels and extensible handles, as described have an inherent disadvantage. It is necessary for the wheels to protrude outwardly from the outer contour of the case at the lower edge comer. Protrusion of the wheels is required so that when the case is tilted up onto this comer, the wheels, rather than the comer of the case, engage the ground as the case is pulled or pushed along. However, the protruding wheels are vulnerable to damage when handling the case, and tend to catch against other adjacent cases, against the surfaces of storage compartments and the like. The handle, even when retracted, likewise protrudes from the rectangular outer contour of the case to enable the handle to be grasped when in the retracted position. The protruding part of the handle and the wheels are both prone to suffer damage in handling, because they extend beyond the body of the case. The protruding handle and wheels also tend to catch on adjacent cases or on surfaces where the case is placed, making it more difficult to stow the case or to extract it from a storage compartment than a case with a regular rectilinear outer contour.
It is possible to provide wheel or handle mountings that are received fully into a case in a retracted position. This protects the wheels and the handle, and presents a smooth outer contour for the case. For example, the handle can retract into a slot rather than rest outside the comer. A mechanism can be provided that advances the wheels from a receptacle into a protruding position only when the case is to be rolled about manually. However, a handle in a slot is more difficult to grasp for pulling the handle into the extended position. The slot uses a portion of the volume of the container, particularly where the handle rod receiving structures are not immediately adjacent the container wall. A mechanism for deploying wheels also takes up space in the container, and may be complex and expensive. Moreover, movable mountings for wheels are less durable and stable than fixed mountings.
It would be advantageous to provide a durable and inexpensive fixed mounting for the wheels and/or handle of a case as described, which does not unduly disturb the exterior and internal contours of the container, or interfere with access or use of the wheels and handle.